


Yuri's misadventures with his telekinetic parent

by jadedfirefly



Series: Yuri and his Mutant Parents [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedfirefly/pseuds/jadedfirefly
Summary: Having a telekinetic as a parent was at time no fun at all. Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki would know since one of his father (read: mother) is a telekinetic since birth.OrThe one where Yuri has to put up with a telekinetic parent with a pout on his face.





	Yuri's misadventures with his telekinetic parent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with Victuuri and a baby Yuri because I felt it was cute and I was in the mood for baby fics. Also, I don't have a beta so it's self beta (how do I find/get a beta?) so please forgive me. If it sounds kind of rushed, I apologize in advance because I'm having finals and I wrote this is 4 hours out of stress. hahahaha..... (Save me)
> 
> Disclaimer: YOI! doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Have fun reading! :D

Having a telekinetic as a parent was at times no fun at all. Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki would know since one of his father (read: mother) is a telekinetic since birth.

 

  1. Christmas



It was Christmas when little Yuri was watching telly with his daddy. Being three, he babbles his way all the way through the movie, commenting on everything he sees and questions everything in bright curiousity. His papa was away for competition and would only return the day after tomorrow so his daddy entertains him and answers any questions he asks. When he doesn’t know the answer, they put the question into a book for them to find out about it later in the library or to ask papa when he gets back. Anyways, Yuri was watching _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_ when he had a fit of anger because of the green man stealing all the presents. He didn’t like it one bit and when he threw the cookie at the telly, the cookie freezes in the air motionless half way towards the telly. Crumbs that broke apart too are motionless in the air and when Yuri turns to his daddy, the man turns to him with a soft smile saying, “Yurio, I know you are angry because of the Grinch but baby, we can’t throw things at people okay? It’s not very nice.” Yuri understands what his mama is trying to say, of course he does he is smart boy, but somehow, Grinch not getting hit by his cookie mortally offends him. Grinch needed to be hit by that cookie regardless of whether it was nice or not.

 

Yuri tells his father that much with a scowl on his face (where has he been learning how to scowl?) and his daddy laughs at the cuteness. His daddy wasn’t supposed to laugh at his scowling either, he was supposed to let Yuri throw that cookie at Grinch, daddy was supposed to be on his side!

 

  1. Bookshelves



Yuri was four when telekinesis was a down point for him as a child. He was inevitably curious about everything and since he now could walk, run, climb, move freely without his parents’ intervention, he deemed himself somewhat independent (he still needed help climbing up his chair at the dinner table and needed his little stairs for washing hands at the kitchen sink and he needed help reaching for the door knob to open the doors and he needed help to unlock the main door to the house and so okay there were a lot of things that Yuri is still dependent on his parents for but whatever) because right now Yuri stared at the bookshelf that was his new conquest. He needed to climb all the way up to see what was on top! He needed to for his life and death (Georgi needs to stop influencing little Yuri, Victor starts to realize)! So off he went, climbing up the first level, second level, third level and while it grew more and more difficult by the sixth level, Yuri was confident if not determined that he would be able to reach the top this time (he wasn’t able to previously because he kept being plucked off the bookshelf by his parents and papa had installed a plastic sheet to the bookshelf that prevented him from climbing it). Yuri was smart of course and managed to remove that plastic sheet for him to climb all on his own, Daddy would had been proud of his brilliance, Yuri would know. As he focused on climbing up those shelves, he feels his body being tugged off the furniture by an invisible force; which was odd because his daddy wasn’t supposed to catch him climbing and he can still hear his daddy cooking in the kitchen (Yuri made sure of it before he started his conquest) but never the less, he was gently placed back onto the ground and every time he tried to climb, he barely reaches to the third level before he was tugged back down.

 

It was on his fifth attempt that his father called out, “Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki, please stop climbing the bookshelf. I know you took out the plastic sheet and while I am proud of you, daddy is tired from constantly tugging you down all the way from here. Do you want me to put you back into the play pen instead?”

 

_Tired_

 

_Daddy is tired_

 

Yuri doesn’t process any other words said by his parental figure other than those three words before he ran as quickly as he could to his daddy.

 

“Daddy, you need to rest if you are tired!”

 

Yuuri shakes his head with a small smile, thinking how his little boy could be so caring, “No, baby, I’m just mentally tired because of the strain of power that’s all.”

 

  1. Crocodile Tears



Standing by the door with his head tilted to a side, Yuri watches as Papa wreck the whole room in search for something. Yuri could had sworn Papa is looking for something that either belongs to Daddy or is being hidden by Daddy.

 

“Where is it? Where did you put it Victor Nikiforov?” His papa groans. Papa lost something then. 

 

Yuri merely continues watching his father before his presence is made known. Victor had looked up when he sensed a presence and when he turned his head towards the door, he sees his little boy standing there, peering into the room. His initial frown turns into a wide smile at the little blondie, “Hello, _kotenok_ , what are you doing up?” Victor pulls Yuri into a hug (they like hugs in this family, hugs are good for bonding) when the boy was close enough and they bumped noses that made Yuri giggle.

 

“Papa that tickles.” Yuri says which cause his nose to be bumped again, “What are you looking for papa?”

 

“I’m looking for Daddy’s gift that he gave me last time. I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Did you check in the bedroom? Daddy likes keeping things there.”

“Good idea but _kotenok_ , you’re supposed to be sleeping. If you don’t sleep now then you would be sleepy later during dinner and Daddy said you can’t sleep during dinner because that would affect your sleep at night remember?”

 

“Daddy!” Yuri repeats, small tiny hands clapping with glee as the little blond turns around to find his mama. Victor’s words get ignored and the elder man starts to see a trend in Yuri selectively hearing of what is said to him.

 

“Daddy went for spa with Mila, kitten. Which makes me in charge of baby duty and you to go back to bed.”

 

Yuri pouts hearing the word bed. He didn’t like sleeping alone in his bed without his Daddy singing a lullaby and his papa never sings him a lullaby like his daddy does. The pout doesn’t go to waste of course because his father notices it.

 

“You must already miss your daddy. Don’t worry, he’ll be back when you wake up from your nap. Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

 

But of course, Yuri rejects the idea of sleeping because he latches onto Victor and start sniffing when Victor tries to put him down. When Victor holds him back into his arms, the boy stops his tears with a bright smile but when Victor tries to put him own, the boy has tears in his eyes.

 

Crocodile tears.

 

“Pulling the crying card, I see.” Victor tells his son.

 

Yuri looks up towards him innocently though he tries to hide his face in his tiny little hands. He giggles when Victor gives in and hugs him tighter.

 

“You’re lucky you are cute but I guess we can both go take a nap together.”

 

Later after they fall asleep in bed, Yuuri comes home to see the house messed up and for a moment, he worries that their house had been robbed but when he sees their belongings still there and that nothing was missing, Yuuri stands there and counts to ten realizing that all this must have either been Yuri’s work where he had been high on sugar and thus going crazy or it was because his husband must had been looking for something again.

 

When Victor wakes up, he is sentenced to dish washing, clearing his mess, massaging Yuuri’s back whenever he wants and nightly baby duty for the next one month.

 

  1. Fever



Yuri was sick. His head was throbbing and his throat was hurting so he cried for his daddy, cried for his papa to do something and for them to stop the pain. His parents had rushed him to the hospital and when the doctors checked him and diagnosed him with a fever, Yuri sobbed in his daddy’s arms asking them to make the pain go away.

 

“Daddy, it hurts!” Yuri cries.

“I know, sweetie, I know.” His daddy says, “How about you drink this medicine the doctor gave us so that it chases away the pain, hm?”

“No! Daddy, it pain!”

“Baby, please eat your medicine. Do it for Daddy. It’ll help you feel better.”

 

Yuri hides his face in his daddy’s neck as his papa bring the yucky smelling medicine towards him. Why can’t medicine smell nice like apples or his daddy? He likes apples and his daddy's scent was the best in the world.

 

“Come on, _kotenok_. Drink up then you can go to sleep. We’ll even let you sleep with us in bed with your little tiger plush.”

 

That kinda sounds nice.

 

Frowning towards his papa and his daddy wiping away his tear streaks, Yuri says, “Tora?” and Victor made to move away to get it only for the plush toy to fly into the room and into his arms. Victor receives the plush with a slight _Omph!_ But he passes the plush to Yuri’s tiny hands and somewhere at the back of his throb head, Yuri knows it was a work of his daddy.

 

When Yuri drinks up the medicine, the pain dulls a bit and quickly, the little one falls asleep in his mother figure's arms. He feels kisses on his forehead and soft whispers no doubt from both his parents and even though it’s hard to make out what they are saying, he knows his parents will take care of him regardless.

 

  1. Shiny Things.



Yuri tries to grab the shiny object on the table but before his tiny little two year old hands can reach it, it floats up to the air. He pouts as he watches the object float up to reveal car keys. Yuri then crawls nearer to peak at the table if there anything worth getting the trouble into. He sees a glass object and tries to make a grab for it and he fails again since the object floats out of his reach and into the air above him. In his two years of age, Yuri has never been so crossed that he was tiny. It was Papa’s snow globe though. Crawling from one end of the table to the other, Yuri tries to grab that huge book on the table and again it floats up to the air. Frustrated, Yuri is at the edge of crying before he mischievously crawls quickly towards the coach where he tries to grab the magazine and everything on top of it…

 

Only for it to float up into the air again.

 

When he tries to grab the pillow though, he gets a face full of pillow. And so he did he get his plush toy, Tora, and his huge bunny pillow and his small marshmallow pillow.

 

Sitting back on his legs among all his soft toys, Yuri pouts. Daddy never lets him grab things other than soft things. It’s no fun at all when daddy floats everything deemed dangerous away from him, he can’t even look at it much less touch it without a parent next to him.

 

Not that Daddy isn’t just five meters away from him folding away their laundry.

 

“You can always crawl back here to help me fold the clothes like you were supposed to, _kotenok_.” His mama says when Yuri was just about to start crying in frustration. Yuri pouts deeper and just sits there in deviance for a few seconds before begrudgingly crawls back to his daddy anyways.

 

Maybe he can pull this stunt when papa is taking care of him instead.

 

 

 

 Interlude

But of course having a telekinetic parent had its perks too aside of killing Yuri’s joy and taking everything dangerous away from him and avoiding wastage by making everything stop in the air and among those perks is how daddy had saved him using his telekinesis.

 

 

 

+1 Tree House

Yuri was happily climbing up the tree house that he and his papa had made with his daddy’s permission (daddy has the highest hierarchy in the house, Yuri realized). His papa was in the garden mowing the grass, tending to his plants and keeping an eye out for him when Yuri reaches the top of the tree house where there were creaking sounds. Frowning at the creaking sounds, Yuri bends down to take a look at it when more prominent creaks are heard and before he knows what happened, he was already in the air falling from the tree house. He heard a scream (whether it was his own scream or his father’s, Yuri doesn’t know) and suddenly he stops falling, his body hanging in the air about 1 feet above the ground as he sees his father rushing to him and his mother figure running to him from the house. Slowly, he is placed down and when his feet touch the ground, he was embraced by both his daddy and papa. His daddy was crying, Yuri realized. His mother figure checks for injuries, scratches and constantly asking if he was alright, does it hurt anywhere, does he feel any pain, does he have any pain in his head, any shortness of breath? Daddy was starting to hyperventilate right before him and soon his papa was trying to calm him down saying, “He’s alright, he’s not hurt, we’re not hurt. It is okay, we’ll bring him to the hospital just for in case. It’s alright, breathe, Love.” Papa engulfs them both in a tight hug and when Yuri looks up towards the tree house, he sees that it’s gone from the tree.

 

That’s when Yuri realizes that Daddy had lost control and destroyed it during the fiasco of saving him. It was a statement when wooden panels were all smashes around the three of them, floating in the air and debris all just motionless in the air. Yuri hugs his daddy tight and cries in relief. Later, when all three of them had calmed down, his parents bring him to the hospital for a check-up regardless of what he says to assure them that he is okay.

 

+2 Grand Prix

Yuuri stops a fight with his telekinesis when Yuri was three.

 

“Don’t make me punch you, JJ.”

“I’m just saying, you and Yuuri could have another child by now so that Yuri could have a sibling. It’s a win-win situation for both your child and your status.”

“I don’t need another child and I don’t need any status. Yuuri doesn’t want a child until Yuri is five and I agree with him. What we do is completely up to us!”

“Well it’s rather selfish of him to decide that! I’m already having my third child and if he thinks that waiting will be any good for you, he is wro-“

 

The punch comes flying to the Canadian man and despite Victor actually knowing the man means good, he just can’t stand people talking bad about his husband. A punch from Victor turns into two punches from both Victor and JJ and before long it turns into a brawl. Little Yuri who was perched on his daddy's hips stare at the two of them (mama was talking to Uncle Christophe) before touching his mama’s face, “Daddy, why is papa fighting Uncle JJ?”

 

And suddenly, his daddy turns to the two men fighting with both of them pulled away from each other. When they are far enough, the stop is sudden and abrupt as if shaking them out of it with the effects immediate with both men coming to their senses and out of shock immediately. Turning to look at each other with frowns and realizing what had happened, they turn towards Yuuri with wide eyes.

 

“Yuuri-,” JJ starts.

 

“Darling, JJ and I were just-“

 

And then they were in the air.

 

“You should know better than to fight in front of Yurio, Vitya. I hope you two reflect on your actions.” Yuuri says as he turns away from them and back to Christophe. With both men in the air, Yuuri doesn’t let them down until later and if Yuuri puts JJ down a little rougher than gentle because of what JJ had said earlier, JJ is smart enough to not say anything about it.

 

Little Yuri doesn’t pay much mind to it though since he gets his daddy’s attention and warmth the whole day.

 

+3. Night time.

Yuri was yawning, his eyes drooping as he tries to pay attention to Aunt Lilia talking about ballet and how Yuri would be wonderful in it. He couldn’t insult Aunt Lilia by saying he was sleepy since Aunt Lilia was clearly very excited about him wanting to join ballet and since he wanted to hear about it more, he doesn’t realize himself lolling his head and falling asleep until he is lifted off the couch. Floating in the air as Yuri blinks in confusion, he realizes that mama had probably lifted him because suddenly he was being floated into daddy’s arms.

 

Once those arms were around him, Yuri snuggles into the warmth that is his daddy and sighs a happy sigh.

 

“Sorry about Yurio, Lilia. I’m sure he didn’t mean it but he must have been tired from all the travelling we did today.” Yuri hears his daddy say.

 

“It’s alright, Yuuri. The boy needs sleep, he is a toddler after all. He needs more time to recharge after a long day of excitement.” The duo laugh softly at that.

 

“You can continue telling him about the ballet tomorrow, Lilia. I think Yurio is pretty interested in it.” The boy hears his father’s voice approaching,” I personally think it’s a pretty good suggestion to get him to have good posture especially if he is going to prepare to be one with the ice.”

 

His daddy toots softly towards his papa at that while Yuri snuggles a bit closer to find a more comfortable spot in his daddy’s arms (not that any of his daddy’s arms aren’t comfy, daddy's arms is the comfy-est spot in the whole world) and hearing his parents batter back and forth lulls him to slumber with a little smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Kotenok : kitten (Russian)  
> Tora : Tiger (Japanese)
> 
> I'm considering doing a part two for Victor's somewhat mutant (yes, mutants because I like mutants) powers but I can't think of what Victor should have as his super powers. I will probably add a section or sequel for Yuri/Otabek later, both of which I already have their super powers in mind but if you have any suggestions for anything in this AU, please do comment below :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
